


【SD花+流．热系列之一】ZERO（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．热系列（文：十甫） [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．热系列之一】ZERO（文：十甫）

一踏进酒吧，不必用眼睛搜寻，流川一眼就看见那个坐在吧台上的熟悉背影。一头耀眼夺目的红发，配搭身上的红长袖运动外套，即使是舖在吧台上的色彩斑斓墨西哥布也为之失色。

呆望着那个显得安静的背影一阵子，将之与过去记忆中的他一点一滴地拼凑，却总是凑不起来。

突然，动了。

只见那人一接过酒保送来的酒，一仰头即一口饮尽……

流川，微皱起了眉头，心里却笑了。

果然还是他。

这般牛饮法，除他还谁？

踏步走去，却越过他身边的座位，旋转了隔壁一个，然后坐下。

感觉红发的他，视线先落在他与他之间的空椅，然后才射向他，侧脸顿时一片灼热，“来啦。”

向酒保要了一杯威士忌加冰，才点点头，“嗯。”

“再来一杯Tequlia。”

惊震，为什么不是……威士忌？

斜眼向他的空杯望去，瞥见一片柠檬沉在杯底，倏地，一阵失落。

终究得承认，不一样了。

良久，问道，“几时回来？”其实更想问：你，去了哪里？

归来与离去，皆突然，却不让他意外。

杯子，又是一口即空，放下的同时，听到答案，“昨天。”

“哦。”

又陷入沉默。耳朵徒留酒吧热情奔放的音乐。

突感不服，难道两人之间就只留下淡漠？

过去的热烈何在？

消失了吗？

不！

握着酒杯的手一紧，正想站起，却听到那隔了一个座位的那人微弯身体，伸手到脚边的包包里窸窸窣窣地，似乎在找些什么。

接着，就见到一盆小仙人掌摆在眼前。

“送你。”此刻站着的人说道。

抬眼，对上他的眼睛，“什么意思？”

从未想过会从他手中收到礼物。不解。

“满身刺，像你！”

琥珀色的瞳孔尽是促狭。

站了起来，一拳向他挥去，却被眼明手快的他，一把握着，人也被顺势拉进怀里。

似乎就等待这一刻，立刻伸臂环住那个人的腰。

“你还是没变，总是那么暴力……臭狐狸。”

被拥得更紧的他，也不甘示弱地在臂上使力，“你变了。”

“没有。”

“变了。”

“……也许吧。”

半晌，“去了哪里？”

“一个远离你的城市。”

“哼！那回来干什么？！”

“不是回来。”那人轻轻颠动，在笑，“是从那个城市慢慢接近你。”

流川不语。过了一阵子，骂道，“白痴。”

没听到反驳，却听见杯中冰溶的声音──

咚！


End file.
